Un Amor Indeseado
by Picniki
Summary: Narra la historia sobre dos jóvenes que pelean contra sus sentimientos y pensamientos. No aceptan ni aceptarán para nada lo que les ocurre, pero eso posiblemente cambie cuando uno de ellos dé el primer paso. Slash. D/H


**En verdad no lo quiero aceptar debe ser mi mente la que está jugando conmigo porque no es posible que esta persona me haga sentir todas estas clases de sentimientos tan profundos y desgarradores, en la cual a veces rompo a celos ya que esas chicas estupidas si lo pueden tocar y hablar tan tranquilamente con él pero yo no puedo aunque lo intentara dudo lograr algo asi sin por lo menos hacerle algo que lo moleste ya que el es mi gran enemigo Harry Potter aunque a las vez es la persona con la que tengo esta clase de sensaciones inapropiadas diría yo porque no es normal.**

**Llevo años tratándolo, haciendo su vida imposible, peleando tantas veces que se pueda, pero nunca entendí muy bien el ¿por qué esta rivalidad? hasta el día de hoy que, lo encontré besándose con esa ****Weasley**** los observe un instante y fue suficiente para que mi irritación surgiera otra vez, no aguante y me fui ya que preferí no interferir porque más que irritado estaba triste pero no lo comprendía, porque era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así, ¿por qué me causaba esta tristeza que ni mi familia u otra chica había logrado en mí? sin darme cuenta había llegado al baño de la escuela y mis ojos no paraban de desbordar lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces seguí llorando hasta tratar de encontrar la calma pero escucho que alguien entra, entonces trato de calmarme pero sin lograrlo, mi respiración seguía tan agitada que se podía escuchar y en eso oigo que dicen:**

**-Disculpa no sé por qué estas llorando y no es por entrometerme ni nada solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda o si quieres que te escuche te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie es solo para que te sientas mejor**

**Me sorprendi que me hablara pero esa voz me estremeció completamente, era el ese chico tan amable que hasta sin saber quien era se ofrecio ayudarme y brindarme apoyo, aun asi si salgo supongo que se sorprenderá y se ira pero esta vez no lo dejare ir el me tendrá que escuchar aunque sea a la fuerza.**

**Me lenvante y media abri la puerta esperando que se asomara cuando vi que lo hizo lo agarre de la camisa y lo jale hacia dentro del baño y lo pegue contra la pared.**

**-¿Malfoy?-dijo sorprendido pero con un tono un poco enojado por lo que había hecho**

**-Si Potter soy yo y estoy molesto, enojado y a la vez tristes por todo lo que esta pasando, un dia crees que todo esta bien y al dia siguiente te encuentras esa clase de escenas desagradables.**

**-¿De que estas hablando?**

**-De que los vi a ti a esa tonta ****Weasley**** besándose, me dio asco. Como es posible que alguien como tu se fije es esa clase de personas tan desagradables**

**-Sigo sin entender y además a ti que te importa idiota, ese no es problemas tuyo asi que hazme el favor de respetar a Ginny.-(Spash) sonido de cachetada**

**Mi sorpresa fue enorme, que estaba haciendo por dios! Mi cuerpo se movia solo no puedo creer que le alla pegado a mi amado asi que lo observe y de repente mi cuerpo se pegaba mas al de Harry sentía su respiración y ese aroma tan inquietante de el muy cerca entonces el levanto la mirada y nos vimos fijamente y me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban llorosos, creo que se me pase del limite, el tiempo pasaba y ambos estábamos hay callados viéndonos hasta que preferí tomar la iniciativa ya no aguantaba mas mi cuerpo quería tocarlo y a las vez quería que el notara mis sentimientos y que me perdonara lo de ese momento.**

**Aun lo seguía agarrado del cuello asi que mi otra mano fue directo a su mejilla, el cerro sus bellos ojos esperando lo peor asi que me aproveche de ese momento y me acerque mucho mas ahora sentía su respiración agitada, sonreí y en ese momento nuestros labios rozaban y asi que sin pensar mas se unieron completamente en un dulce beso, sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos que me encantaba, mi mano que lo tenia agarrado por el cuello de la camisa lo soltó y fue bajando hasta terminar en su cintura y la otra que taba en su mejilla se deslizo poco a poco por su nuca y fui acariciando cada cabello, lo sentí tan delicado.**

**De un momento a otro quería mas asi que fui profundizando el beso lentamente para que no se asustara pero resulto y no paraba de tocarlo quería que este momento durara para siempre era tan intenso pero debía parar no era el lugar ni el momento en realidad, asi que termine con ese beso tan asombroso y me despegue de un solo golpe, sin mirarlo me fui de ese lugar dejándolo pasmado por lo ocurrido.**

**Continuara...**


End file.
